goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:IsaiahV17/Goosebumps HorrorLand Fan Plot
A while back I gave an idea for what the plot of Goosebumps 2 could be. I've decided to go off of that, and give a full plot synopsis for what could happen in Goosebumps 2. Here we go... Picking up right after the ending of the last film, Zach and Hannah are walking home from school. They run into Champ on their way. They all talk about their crazy adventure, making jokes, and being thankful that its all over. They all walk to Zach's house, and as they enter, they are greeted to a surprise visitor, Zach's Cousin Shawn. It turns out that Shawn will be spending the weekend with Zach and his Mom. The kids find out that Shawn is inspiring to be a horror writer. Just to make things even more chaotic, the kids see that someone is moving next across the street. They go over to check it out and see a girl their age, named Sam. She tells them that she didn't want to move here, and that there's nothing to do. Champ retaliates by mentioning the events that took place, to which of course, Shawn and Sam don't believe. They try to prove it by intorducing them to R.L Stine. They go into Hannah's house, but only find a note saying that Stine left town for a work meeting. Hannah then suggests that they show them the amusement park in the woods. They walk over to the park through the woods, and they hang around and talk. Although he doesn't believe them, Shawn asks Zach about the night they had. The kids them them about how they accidentally opened the Goosebumps manuscripts, and it released tons of monsters, including Slappy the evil ventrilloquist dummy. Shawn then tells Zach that he has been having trouble wanting to be a writer, since he has always been bullied at school, but he always wants to find good ideas, which is why he always carries a case with a typewriter, notebooks, and blank scripts. (FORESHADOWING) That night, Zach sees a bright light in the distance and loud noises, but dismisses them as just a dream. The next evening, the kids decide to go hang out at the park again, but when they arrive, something is very different. The park seems bigger, working, and has music. They find an entrance sign, which says "Welcome to HorrorLand". The kids are suspicious of how the park was built so fast, but decide to go in, thinking it would be fun. They are caught off guard by the employees, which look like monsters. They find out that they are named the Horrors, and they suggest that the kids go on some rides. The kids decide to split up and go on different rides. The kids all go on different rides, with all of them seeming very dangerous and frightening. After they get off the rides, they all meet up again, saying that they need to get out. But before they can leave, they are caught by a few Security Horrors. Shawn tries to pull off the Horrors head, thinking it's a mask, but they all find out that they are real monsters. The security then capture them and take them to the main HorrorLand building, to meet the manager. When they are brought to the manager, it is revealed that the manager, is Slappy, much to the shock of the kids. Slappy then explains that because the Invisible boy managed to avoid being captured, he released Slappy from the manuscript, but not before capturing Stine (keeping in tune with the first films twist ending). When Hannah mentions the note left in her house, Slappy laughs, saying that it was left as a cover for his kidnapping. Slappy also lets them know that he knew they would get suspicious at some point, so he decided to unleash his master plan to capture the kids as well. He reveals that the books opened in the last movie, were only half of the bookshelf, and decided to unleash the rest of the monsters, with his favorite being "One Day at HorrorLand", which unleashed the entire park, as well as the Horrors inside, and used the other monsters as attractions. Slappy then orders them to be taken to the main attraction, which is a colluseum to which they go against many of the unleased monsters, including The Beasts (The Beast from the East), Dr. Brewer's Clone (Stay Out of the Basement), and the evil dogs (The Barking Ghost). The kids manage to escape the colluseum, and hide deep in the park. Thinking that they are finished, Champ suggests that they give up, but Zach and Hannah try to think of a way to stop everything. Zach then remembers that Shawn carries his writing kit with him, and suggests that they write another book to capture the park and the monsters. Champ thinks it won't work, since Stine isn't there to help them, but Zach then remembers what Stine told them in class, that a story's magic comes from the heart put into it. Shawn then starts writing the story. Meanwhile, Slappy is enraged that the kids cannot be found, but then comes up with another idea, involving one of his attractions, Cuddles, and a little bit of Monster Blood. Shawn is halfway through writing the story, when Champ spots a way to escape the park, by a hole in the fence. The kids start to head towards it, but run into Slappy. When Zach asks what he's gonna do to them, Slappy just says "Just to let you play with my pet", which turns their attention behind them to Cuddles, slowly growing to a giant 70 ft monster. The kids sprint to the hole in the fence and escape from HorrorLand, but Slappy orders Cuddles to go after them. The kids run back to the neighborhood, with the Giant Cuddles following behind them. The kids manage to escape Cuddles, but have to finish the book quick, since Cuddles is heading toward town. Shawn finally manages to finish the book, only after Zach writes that all monsters EXCEPT Hannah are captured, and finds out it works after they capture a Horror that followed them. They figure that if they can put the book in the power reactor in the middle of HorrorLand, all monsters and the park will be sucked back in. The kids head back to HorrorLand, but are ambushed by Two Security Horrors, which suddenly deflate like Balloons, caused by Stine as he explains that he was glad he wrote the book like that. Stine explains that he managed to escape, and sees that they have the book to capture them. The team splits up, with Zach, Hannah, and Shawn heading towards the roller coaster, and Champ, Sam, and Stine head towards the Haunted House ride. Slappy follows Stine and his group into the haunted house, but when grabbing the book from them, he finds out the book they have is a blank manuscript from Shawn's kit, and that the other group has the real book. He angrily orders the monsters to go after them on the Coaster. The kids manage to outrun the monsters, but end up stuck at the top of the roller coaster, where Slappy catches up with them. Slappy grabs the book, saying that he'll enjoy making feeding them to Cuddles, who is heading over to the park. Slappy throws the book off of the coaster, which slowly falls down into the HorrorLand reactor, which opens the book. The park slowly starts to be sucked in along with all the monsters in the park, even the gigantic Cuddles. Zach also sees the Invisible Boy trying to escape again, but Zach catches him and throws him in. The other kids meet near the book, surrounded by a whirlwind of ink. The kids see a half sucked-in Slappy crawling towards them, swearing that he'll get his revenge someday. Stine replys by crushing Slappy's fingers, saying that "They're now even". (line from the Goosebumps movie novel.) The book finishes the job as everything is sucked back into the book. The kids and Stine are relieved, and head home. The next morning, Zach's Aunt and Uncle (Shawn's parents) come to the house, and Shawn says that he hopes he can come over again soon, since he enjoyed hanging out with everyone, and Sam agrees, saying that she'll get used to living in Madison. When Shawn is prepared to leave, his parents surprise him with the U-Haul truck in the front of the house next to them, revealing that Shawn and his parents are moving in next door to Zach, which makes both of them happy. Stine also makes a surprise, with his newly published book, depicting the events of the two movies. Everything seems to be normal again, but then it cuts to the woods near the old abandoned park, where a small amount of Monster Blood is laying in the grass, which a raccoon eats. The kids then go outside and see the giant raccoon scurrying down the street, as they groan annoyed, and the movie ends. So that's it! I really hope the movie is like this! Tell me what you think in the comments! Category:Blog posts